Tomb of Metal
Tomb of Metal is the forth case to take place New World Point and also the forth case in Parinaita overall Plot Tom and the player were outside recapping about that they had to do. They then found a door in the ground and found the hideout of the Noropes. They are met by Jessica Wilmot who then went away. After a minute or to they heard a scream and Tom and the player ran to see that Jessica crushed. Tom and the player get right to it and found a sciencist, Francine and Duncan and file them as suspects, however the team was stopped by Margaret April, the Norope's leader, who demaned that they looked around. After a long investigation, the killer turned out to be Horatio Stravinsky on the bases of the victim always getting in the way of the Anti Norope's plans to kill Margret and to get her secrets to see what her plans really were with the Norope's movement. However for the murder of Jussica Wilmot, Horatio Stravinsky was sentenced to life in prison. After arresting the killer. The team go and question Horatio about his murder plot and they also go to the Norope's hideout for one last time to see if everything was alright. They found out about the Norope's plans and Margret said that everything was alright and rewarded them for there hard work. They also talk to the Norope's new gang leader and Duncan and told them to keep apart and to not kill anyone and the team got the new that a gang member had been found dead in the houses of commends! Summary Victim: * Jessica Wilmot (Found crushed between a wall trap in her own hideout) Murder Weapon: * Wall Trap Killer: * Horatio Stravinsky Suspects Profile: * Eats Donuts * Knows Binary Appearance: * Has a Ink Stain * Wears a Gold Beetle Profile: * Eats Donuts * Knows Binary Appearance: * Wears a Gold Beetle Profile: * He Eats Donuts * He Smokes * He knows Binary Appearance: * Has a Ink Stain Profile: * She Eats Donuts * She Smokes Appearance: * Wears a Gold Beetle Profile: * He Smokes * He knows Binary * He eats Donuts Appearance: * Has a Ink Stain * Wears a Gold Beetle Quasi-Suspect Crime Scenes Killer's Profile * The killer eats Donuts * The killer knows Binary * The killer smokes * The killer has a Ink Stain * The killer Wears a Gold Beetle Steps Chapter 1: The Crushing of a Life Time * Investigate Hideout's Corridor (Clues: Broken control, Victim's body; Victim Identified: Jessica Wilmot; Murder Weapon filed: Wall trap) * Examine Broken control (Result: Keypad) * Examine Keypad (Result: Open secret room; New Crime Scene: Science Room) * Investigate Science Room (Clue: Signing in forms, Anti-Norope's signs; New suspect: Silvano Lupo) * Examine Signing in Forms (Result: Names; New Suspect: Francine Carver) * Examine Anti-Norope's Signs (Result: Strange substance) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats donuts) * Analyse Keypad (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Binary) * Analyse Strange Substance (03:00:00; New Suspect: Duncan Newton) * Question Francine Carver about what she's doing in the hideout (Prerequisite: Examine Signing in Forms) * Ask Silvano Lupo who he is (Prerequisite: Investigate Science Room) * Ask Duncan about the signs (Prerequisite: Analyse Strange substance) * Move onto Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2: The Liar and the Fire * Investigate Norope's Party Room (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's photo, Bottle of Wine) * Examine Victim's Photo (Result: Woman in photo) * Examine Bottle of Wine (Result: Small Crystals) * Analyse Small Crystals (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer Smokes) * Talk to Margaret April about the photo (Prerequisite: Examine Woman in photo; Profile Updated: Margaret eats Donuts; New crime scene: Lab table) * Investigate Lab table (Prerequisite: Margaret's Interrigation; Clues: Death Threats, Cigar, Doctor's note) * Examine Death Threats (Result: Blood) * Examine Cigar (Result: DNA) * Examine Doctor's Note (Result: Francine's name) * Analyse Blood (06:00:00) * Examine DNA (Result: DNA Match; New Suspect: Horatio Stravinsky) * Question Silvano Lupo about the death threats (Prerequisite: Analyse Blood; Profile Updated: Silvano knows Binary and eats Donuts * Ask Francine Carver about the doctor's notes (Prerequisite: Examine Doctor's note: Profile Updated: Francine knows Binary and eats Donuts) * Question Horatio Stravinsky about his cigar (Prerequisite: Examine DNA; Profile Updated: Horatio smokes) * Move onto Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: My Deadly Way * Investigate Norope's flag (Available after Unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Ripped book, Broken glass bottle, Bin) * Examine Bin (Result: Controls) * Examine Ripped Book (Result: "How to make Money fast by Jessica Wilmot and Duncan Newton") * Examine Broken Glass Bottle (Result: Jessica's Glass) * Analyse Controls (06:00:00) * Question Horatio Stravinsky about the broken glass bottle (Prerequisite: Examine Glass Bottle; Profile Updated: Horatio eats Donuts and knows Binary) * Ask Duncan Newton about the ripped book (Prerequisite: Examine Ripped Book; Profile Updated: Duncan Smokes, Eats Donuts and knows Binary) * Ask Margret April about the controls (Prerequisite: Analyse Control; Profile Updated: Margret smokes) * Investigate Control Room door (Clues: Jessica's Arm, Broken Glass) * Examine Broken Glass (Result: Black Goo) * Examine Jessica's Arm (Result: Gold) * Analyse Black Goo (12:00:00; attribute: The killer has a ink stain) * Analyse Gold (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is wearing a Gold Beetle) * Arrest the Killer NOW! * Move onto Mysteries of the New World (4/6) (No Stars) Mysteries of the New World: New Problems (4/6) * Question Horatio Stravinsky about his plot (Available after Unlocking Mysteries of the new World (4/6); Reward: Gold Outfit) * Investigate Norope's Party Room (Prerequisite: Horatio's Interrogation; Clue: Safe) * Examine Safe (Result: Files) * Analyse Files (06:00:00) * Question Margret April about the Files (Prerequisite; Reward: 20,000 coins) * Investigate Norope's Hideout Corridor (Available After Unlocking Mysteries of the New World (4/6); Clue: Broken object) * Examine Broken Object (Result: Strange machine) * Analyse Strange Machine (09:00:00) * Ask Duncan Newton about the New Norope's Leader (Prerequisite: Analyse Strange Machine; New Quasi-Suspect: Francis Winyard) * Question Francis Winyard about his plans (Prerequisite: Duncan's Interrogation; Reward: Burger) * Move onto the Next case (No stars) Trivia * The writer got the idea for the title from the Doctor Who episode "The Tomb of the Cybermen" * Margret April is based on Theresa May. The Prime minster of the UK * Silvano Lupo is based on Doctor Bonnie's friend, Nightwolfy. * This case was released on Thursday and not Tuesday, The reason is that the writer was finishing On the Doorstep... Navigation Category:Cases of Parinaita Category:New World Point